Never not need you
by Morbidmuch
Summary: Old habits die hard...what about old friendships? and what about old loves? Set during 4x07 "Memoriam". ReidOFC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have been sort of MIA in the Criminal Minds scene lately, I've been "obsessed" with other things. Buuut...yesterday I got a sort of revelation, and a new story idea. Please tell me what you think of this, the next chapter will be up when I get some feedback. This takes place in the beginning of episode 4x07 "Memoriam"

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, only my original characters.

* * *

**Never not need you  
Chapter 1**

_"I want to spend some time with my mom,"_

The lie came easily. Spencer wasn't normally good at lying, but it seemed like he might actually get away with this one. When the rest of the team went to the airport, Spencer went to the police station. He needed to find out about Riley Jenkins, it was eating him up inside.

After picking up what he needed and getting back into his rental car, he pulled out his cell phone. Dialing the familiar numbers, he waited for the line to be picked up. When it did, he smiled.

"Hey, it's me. Are you free?"

After a short conversation, Spencer hung up the phone and made his way to his rental car. Pressing in the address he'd been given in the GPS, he started to drive.

--

She watched as a bead of sweat made its way from the clerk's forehead and down to his neck. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, and handed over her money.

"Have a nice day," he leered, and she gave a curt nod.

"You too," her voice was raspy, as if she'd been up all night screaming at the top of her lungs. She grabbed the water bottle from the counter and left, trying to ignore the feeling of the man's eyes glued on her backside as she put the water in her messenger bag.

When she came out to the sidewalk she fished out a zippo lighter and a half squished cigarette pack from her denim skirt pocket, and lit up a smoke before tucking the pack back into her pocket. The end of the cigarette burnt a bright red before turning ash grey, smoke ringed out from between her pink lips and she sighed. Her head turned to the right as a voice was heard, and her green eyes lit up.

"That's another six minutes of your life you'll never get back,"

She threw her cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, smiling as she looked up on her friend. "Well, what's the point of trying too hard? We're all going to die anyway,"

Laughter was his response, and his arms wrapped themselves around her. She hugged him back, leaning her forehead against his chest. It had been too long since she'd been able to be close to him. He leaned his chin on the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. She smelled like smoke and mango, he noticed.

"It's been a while Spence," she smiled up at him as she pulled away.

Spencer met her smile with an equal one. "That it has Celia. You look good, despite trying to give yourself cancer,"

"It's my last package, I swear. So, how've you been?"

He shrugged. "Been better, been worse. How about you?"

"I've been great, really. I got a new booking yesterday,"

Celia started to talk about her new booking, and Spencer couldn't help but to smile at her excited manner. She used her hands as she talked, describing things, and one slender hand came up every now and then to brush away her brown bangs from her eyes.

"Where are you staying by the way?" she asked when she had finished talking, and reached down into her messenger bag.

"Fountain View." He cleared his throat. "Do you want to come with me? I was heading back there before I called you,"

Celia smiled. "I just need to get back to my apartment first. Smile."

Spencer hadn't noticed that she had picked up a large black camera, and that she was now adjusting the focus, preparing to take his picture.

"Celia, no pictures!" he laughed, and she lowered the camera.

"Please," she pouted, giving him a puppy-eyed look.

"Fine, take your damn pictures," he mock-scolded, and stood still as she took numerous pictures of him. The final one she took of the two of them, both grinning into the camera.

This had been a normal occurrence when they had grown up, in the suburbs of Las Vegas. Celia had gotten a camera from her dad when she turned 14, and she had been taking pictures of whatever she could ever since.

"Are you done?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Yep, I'm done," Celia responded, smiling up at the young genius.

--

The two friends chattered on the way over to Celia's apartment, catching up on what had been going on in their lives since they saw each other last time. Spencer drove towards the address Celia had given him, noticing that the apartment buildings around him started to look nicer and more luxurious.

They walked the two flights of stairs up to her floor, and Celia dug through her bag for her key. She opened the door to her apartment, and Spencer admitted that he was impressed.

It was a bit on the small side, but with big windows that let the sun in. Spencer could see the disarray that she normally surrounded herself with through the open door to her bedroom, and chuckled slightly. She never changed.

"Nice place you got here," he called out as he walked through the apartment, looking around. Her furniture looked out of place in the apartment, which was painted in light colours.

"Thanks, I got a real nice price for it too,"

Spencer knew about as much about interior design as Morgan did about quantum physics, but he did know that Celia wasn't likely to have picked out the colours in the apartment. She had always favoured darker, richer colours.

The only artwork she had on the walls were photographs, mostly black and white nature shots. When Spencer looked closer, he found out what he had been guessing; the photographs were originals.

Spencer was busy looking through Celia's book collection, and didn't notice that she had come in to the living room. The click of a camera made him aware that he was no longer alone, and he smiled at her.

"You ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yep, I'm ready to go,"

Spencer walked behind her, lost in his thoughts. He had known her for 15 years, but their visits had been scarce lately. For the longest time he had also been in love with her, but different things in their lives had prevented them from starting a relationship. _But now, maybe that could change,_ he thought as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the lobby.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As you know, has been really weird since Sunday, and it bugged me because I was going to to post this chapter on Sunday. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter, I know I do. The next update might come on Friday or Saturday, it depends since I'm sick at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, only my original characters.**

* * *

**Never not need you**

**Chapter 2**

Laughter carried through the hallway as Celia and Spencer went up to his hotel room. It seemed like the time they had spent apart hadn't affected them, and they laughed and joked like they had never been apart.

When they came to just outside his door though, Spencer stopped. The door wasn't closed, and the TV was on inside. He indicated for Celia to move behind him, and then pushed the door open. What he saw took him by surprise. Morgan and Rossi was sitting there, watching TV and eating nuts from the minibar.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, walking in to the room.

"Hey," Morgan responded, and then turned his attention back to the TV. "What does it look like we're doing?"

"Uh, breaking into my room and watching Days of our lives?"

"It's Young and the Restless, Spence," Celia, who had entered the room after Spencer, chuckled and shut the door behind them. The two older agents attention was turned to her, and she smiled. "Hi,"

"Hello," Rossi said, turning down the volume on the TV.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a plane back to D.C?" Spencer tried to change the subject, but Morgan caught on and just grinned at the younger agent.

"And you supposed to be hanging out with your mom,"

"And you're not,"

Celia laughed. "You always were a terrible liar Spencer," she said and then sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling at Morgan and Rossi.

"Yeah, uh, Derek, Dave, this is Celia. Celia – Derek Morgan, and David Rossi. We work together,"

"I gathered that much," she smiled. "It's nice to meet you,"

"Same here," Morgan said, and then turned to Reid. "Riley Jenkins?" he gestured towards the box Spencer had sat down on a stool.

"No, that's not. That's not actually why I'm here." Damn, he was busted. He knew that this was a bad idea, but he had to know. Had to know if his father was a killer.

"Reid," Morgan said, a warning tone to his voice. "Come on man, who do you think you're talking to?"

Celia, who felt the tension in the air, stood up. "I think it's best if I go,"

The attention was turned to her, and Spencer shook his head. "No, stay. I haven't seen you for six months,"

"You forget that I know you, Spencer. You _need_ to do this." He started to protest, but she interrupted him. "Just, call me when you need me, okay?"

Spencer gave a small smile. "I'll do so,"

Celia reached up and kissed his cheek. "I'll talk to you later." She turned to Morgan and Rossi. "It was nice to meet you." Giving another smile, she left the hotel room.

"What?" Spencer said when he saw the looks that Morgan and Rossi gave him.

"Is there something you want to tell us?"

"There's nothing to tell! She's a friend, that's all,"

"You know kid, you really are a terrible liar," Morgan said. "But fine, if you say so. Let's look through the Jenkins files,"

--

Celia pressed the button on the answering machine and starting up her lap top. She may not have seen Spencer for a long time today, but it had felt great. She listened to a 10 minutes long message from her mother as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took out her camera from her bag. She connected it to the computer and then went over to the media center and put on her favourite record by Beethoven.

The next three hours she spent organizing the pictures she had taken, and updating her website. Turning off her lap top, she collapsed on the couch, closing her eyes. She had been up all night taking pictures for her new client.

She was almost asleep when the phone rang. Groaning, she rose from the couch and grabbed the cordless phone before popping back on the couch.

"This better be good," she nearly growled, and she heard a small chuckle on the other line.

"Hello to you too," Spencer laughed. "Bad day?"

"I'm just tired. I ran out of coffee this morning, and though I bought some, I'm too tired to put some on,"

"Well that's just plain stupid,"

Celia felt a big smile form on her face, and she unconsciously circled the stripe of flesh where her tank top had glided up with her index finger. She looked up when the doorbell rung.

"I know." Standing up, Celia made her way over to the door. "Hey, did everything work out with the case and all?"

"We're still working on it, so we're not leaving yet,"

"That's good, it means I get to see you some more," Celia smiled and opened the door. The sight before her made her almost drop the phone in shock, and her eyes got wide. "Spencer, I have to go. You're at the door." She hung up the phone and looked in disbelief at Spencer, who was standing outside her door. "How did you get here?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"Eidetic memory, remember. Can I come in?"

Celia broke out of her daze. "Off course. Damn Spence, you gotta give a girl some warning before pulling off something like that." She invited him in, and shut the door behind him. "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I told you I'd call, didn't? Anyway, I wondered if you wanted to go out for dinner?"

She eyed him, her green eyes sparkling with mischief. "Well, I was going to spend the evening watching old re-runs of _Friends, _but I can change my plans." A huge smile covered her face. "Just give me some time to shower and get changed. You can rummage through my book collection while you wait, and try not to read them all,"

Spencer laughed. "I'll do my best,"

Celia offered him another smile, and then went to the bathroom to shower. After a short but relaxing shower, she put her favourite mango-scented lotion. Walking back into her bedroom, Celia went through her closet for something to wear. She knew that Spencer wouldn't really care what she wore, so she decided to keep it simple.

After putting on a white satin and lace underwear set she reached into her closet and pulled out a new pair of black skinny jeans and a shirt. The blouse was new, a white thing with short sleeves. Pulling on the shirt, she did up the tiny buttons and buckled the black belt that sat at her waist.

Celia got dressed in the jeans and a pair of heels before going into the bathroom to put on some make up. Settling with just some mascara and eyeliner, she took out a hairband and put up her chocolate tresses in a messy bun. The last thing she did before going out to Spencer was to dab on some perfume.

Spencer was sitting in the living-room, reading a book. She immediatley recognized it.

"_Requiem for a nun, Faulkner_. Good book," she stated, and Spencer looked up.

"Yes it is. You look beautiful Celia,"

Celia smiled. "Thank you. Shall we go?"

Spencer stood up and put the book back before joining her in the hallway.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was bored, so I thought I could post another chapter. Kudos to Sue1313 for reviewing. Don't have much else to say about this chapter, other than playing the game that Spencer and Celia plays is really funny, but can lead to awkward moments. Trust me, I know. On with the show :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, only my original characters.

* * *

**Never not need you**

**Chapter 3**

Spencer was nervous as he led Celia towards the small Italian restaurant they had agreed to eat dinner. It was still pretty early, and the sun had not yet set in the sky, instead cast a warm orange glow over the city.

A pretty waitress saw them to a table, and Celia couldn't help but to notice how she checked out Spencer. The strange part was that Celia felt a stab-like feeling in her stomach. The revelation made her think. _Am I jealous? _

"Everything sounds really good," she said to distract herself from her thoughts, eyes roaming through the menu. Spencer agreed. As they waited for the waitress to come back, the conversation turned to books and music.

Both Celia and Spencer very much liked the classics, even though Celia's taste shifted more towards Jane Austen and the Brontë sisters, while Spencer was a big Hemingway fan. They both agreed that _Catcher in the Rye _was one of the more interesting books they'd read lately, though Celia found it a bit hard to understand.

Not long after that the waitress came back, and she fluttered her mascara coated lashes at Spencer.

"What can I get you?"

Spencer looked over at Celia. "Why don't you order first?"

"I'll have the spaghetti alla carbonara with a glass of red Merlot, please," Celia said, smiling cheekily at the waitress.

"I'll have the same, but water to drink, please," Spencer said, and the waitress wrote down their orders before leaving. Celia looked after her, and then chuckled.

"What?"

"She was totally flirting with you Spencer,"

He raised an eyebrow. "She was?"

Celia laughed. "Yes, she was. Man, no wonder you're still single, you're as blind as a bat when it comes to women,"

"Well we can't all have your flair when it comes to the opposite sex," Spencer teased, a smile forming on his face. When Celia grinned he noticed that she had dimples, and he wondered why he hadn't noticed that before.

Their food came, and Celia felt her stomach rumble when the aroma of the food his her nose. Twirling a piece of pasta on her fork, she ate it and nearly groaned with delight.

"This is so good. Spencer, you are a genius for taking me here,"

Spencer felt his cheeks flush a bit, and took a sip of his water.

--

When they went to his car after their dinner it was dark outside, and the moon was shining down on them. Celia smiled as she looked up at the moon. The night was nearly perfect so far. They hadn't really talked about their relationship, or lack of relationship, and she felt that she needed to bring it up. In unspoken terms, it was a given that Spencer followed Celia up to her apartment, and he snickered she when told him 'no funny business, I don't do that on a first date'.

"Sit down, please," Celia said, gesturing towards the couch as she kicked off her shoes. She went into the kitchen and then came back with two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. Spencer eyed the bottle sceptically.

"Vodka?"

"Yes, vodka," she grinned and sat down next to him on the couch, putting the bottle and glasses down on the coffee table.

"Did you know that Vodka usually has an alcohol content of 35% to 50% by volume, and that the classic Russian, Lithuanian and Polish vodka is 40%?"

Celia laughed. "The rule of tonight; every time you sprout out some facts or statistics..." a wicked grin appeared on her face. "You have to do a shot." She opened the bottle and poured the clear liquor into one of the glasses before handing it to him.

Spencer accepted the glass, and raised it in a mock salute. "Bottom's up," he muttered and then swept the glass back. He grimaced as the liquor burnt down his throat and left him with a warm buzz in his stomach.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked, and she leaned over him to get something from the cabinet next to the couch. He tried to ignore just how close her warm body was to his, and instead focused on the bad taste of the alcohol in his mouth.

Celia sat back, holding up a deck of cards. "I was thinking strip poker," she smirked, and Spencer nearly choked.

"S-strip poker?" he stuttered.

"But let's make it a bit more interesting. With every article of clothing we remove, we have to do a shot,"

Spencer thought about it for a second. He was going to the police station at 10 tomorrow, so a late night drinking game probably wasn't the best idea. But then the image of a half naked Celia entered his mind, and he reconsidered.

"Done. What kind of poker do you want to play?"

"I have a feeling that we are going to get way too drunk for poker, so how about we play blackjack instead? Very simple; if you get over 21, you have to do a shot and take off a piece of clothing. If you get under 21, you just have to take a shot." Spencer agreed, and Celia started to dock the cards. She folded her legs underneath her, and looked up at him. "Ready?"

"Ready," Spencer nodded, and then turned his attention to her hands as she folded up the first card.

Five of hearts. "Hit me," he stated, and she turned up another card. Eight of diamonds. _That's 13_, he thought. "Hit me." King of spades. _Damn, 23. _

Celia grinned. "Remove and drink please,"

Spencer chuckled at the amused look on her face, and took of his tie and put it behind him on the couch before taking a shot of Vodka. "Okay, your turn." He turned up the first card.

Four of clubs. "Hit me," she grinned, a faux-seriousness to her voice. He turned up another card. Queen of hearts. "Hit me." Nine of diamonds. "Damn, I lost," she said, though not looking sad at all, and removed the black belt from her waist before doing a vodka shot.

They kept up a few more rounds while playing safe, the only clothing that was scattered was Spencer's and Celia's socks. This continued until Celia got a particularly hard round. _Hmm, 17...should I continue? _She thought, and then a lazy smile spread on her face. Neither one of them were piss drunk, but the alcohol had left a cozy buzz in Celia's stomach, and she felt more confident than usual.

"Hit me," she proclaimed, and Spencer turned up another card. Five of spades. Looking from the card and then up to Spencer, she did her vodka shot before standing up, swaying slightly before regaining her balance. Spencer frowned, not understanding what she was doing. Then, her fingers went to the buttons on her lacy blouse, and he looked up at her in shock. All the while she unbuttoned her blouse, she kept her eyes locked with his. When the last button was undone, she pushed the material off her shoulders and threw it on the couch before sitting down again.

Spencer tried very hard not to stare. It was difficult, but he tried to. Her skin looked like porcelain against the whiteness of her bra, and her chest heaved with every breath she took.

"It's your turn," Celia stated, taking the deck of cards from his hands. Turning up the first card, a smug smile came onto her face. King of hearts.

"Hit me," Spencer said, furrowing his brow. She turned up another card. Four of diamonds. "Hit me." Another card was turned up. Eight of spades. Celia raised an eyebrow, a smirk covering her face.

Spencer did the vodka shot quickly. It wasn't as terrible as the first one, but it still wasn't pleasant. Then he hesitated, trying to decide what to take off. Not that the options were easy. Either his pants or his shirt. Then he decided, his long fingers coming up to unbutton his shirt.

Like before, their eyes stayed locked with each other, and it wasn't until his shirt lay discarded behind him that their gaze was broken. Celia's eyes travelled down, studying his chest and torso. He was pale, almost as pale as she was, and painfully thin. She could count nearly every single one of his ribs.

Before Celia realized what she was doing, she had leaned forwards and trailed the tips of her fingers over his ribs. Spencer hissed, and covered her hand with his own.

"That tickles," he explained, and a small smile covered Celia's face. She shifted the positions of their hands, and laced their fingers together. A moment passed between them, and when Celia saw his eyes flicker down to her mouth, she wet her suddenly dry lips. Without a word she leaned in more towards him, and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

Like it? Loathe it? Love it? Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so new chapter. yay. I don't know when I'll update again because I'm focusing all my attention on my Harry Potter fic at the moment. But I do have both chapter 5 and 6 written, so I might update anyway. Kudos to those of you who has reviewed/added sto favourites/added to alerts; it means a lot to me. **

**I have sort of a half plot for a sequel to this story, so if you want a sequel, please let me know. On with the show :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, only my original characters.**

* * *

**Never not need you**

**Chapter 4**

Spencer was shocked when she leaned forwards and kissed him, and his body froze. Her lips felt soft and warm against his own, and he could taste the faint traces of vodka on her lips. Before he had a chance to kiss her back, Celia pulled away.

She studied him, trying to figure out his reaction, and noticed that he hadn't moved. "God Spence, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I blame it on the vodka, you know I've never-"

Celia was cut off when Spencer cupped her neck and brought his lips down on hers. After a few startling seconds, Celia started to kiss him back, fingers threading through his hair. Moaning softly, she nibbled slightly on his lower lip and then ran her tongue along it. Spencer opened his mouth and the tip of his tongue came out to meet hers. An electrifying feeling came over them, and Celia pressed her body closer to his. Before they knew it, she was lying flat against the couch with Spencer on top of her, resting between her open legs.

She moaned when one of his hands left her neck and instead travelled down her side, caressing her waist. She couldn't seem to get enough of him, and then feeling of his bare chest against hers was wonderful. When air was starting to become an issue, Spencer left her lips and instead started to place kisses down her jawline and to her neck. He fastened his lips on a particular spot on her neck and focused all his attention to it, alternating between gently biting and sucking the skin.

A cry of pleasure ripped through her throat, and she gripped his hair tighter. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized that this wasn't a very good idea; they were both less than sober, and she wanted to have a clear mind their first time.

"Spencer," she panted. "We should stop,"

Spencer stopped his actions and pulled back, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. He sat back on his heels and fished up his shirt from the floor, suddenly feeling very exposed. Celia sat up too, and brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"I'm sorry," Spencer mumbled, and looked down at his hands.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I think you misunderstood me a bit." Spencer looked up at her, surprise marring his features. "We're both pretty drunk, at least I know I am. I've wanted this, wanted you, for a long time, and I want to be sober when I do get you,"

A small smile covered his face. "You want me sober, huh?"

Celia laughed, and reached down to put on her shirt. She scooted closer to Spencer once she was sitting up, grabbing his hand between hers and putting them in her lap.

"I know that we've had things that has come between us in the past, but I want to let you know that when you're ready, I'll be here. You need to figure out this thing with Riley Jenkins and your dad, otherwise it will consume you,"

Spencer felt his heart warm at her words. "The minute the case is over I'll be there with you." He leaned forwards and pressed his lips softly against his. Celia smiled against his lips and brought up one hand to cup his cheek. They spent the next few minutes just doing some light kissing, enjoying each other's company.

"I should get back to my hotel," Spencer sighed after glancing at his watch. It was nearly midnight, and he had an early morning tomorrow.

"You've been drinking, I'm not letting you drive over there. Just stay here, I'll make sure you get up tomorrow,"

"If you're sure that's okay,"

Celia smiled. "Off course it's okay. Now let's get some sleep, you need your rest." She stood up and brought the vodka bottle and their glasses into the kitchen. "You can go into my bedroom if you want, I'll be right out,"

Spencer did so, and was amazed by how cozy the bedroom was. A queen sized bed stood against one wall, covered in navy sheets. A book by Faulkner lay on her bedside table next to an alarm-clock and a glass of water. On his left was two doors, to which he figured were the bathroom and a walk in closet.

"I'm really tired, I have to admit," Celia yawned, walking into the bedroom.

"Me too," Spencer replied.

Celia went over to her bed and took out her pyjamas before going to the bathroom. "I'll be right out, you can get into the bed if you want,"

Spencer looked after her for a few moments, and then walked over to the bed. Stripping down to his boxers, he lay down closest to the wall and pulled the duvet up over his body. Celia came back soon after, dropping her clothes on a chair and turning off the light.

Celia could barely make out his features in the dark as she lay down next to him, and trailed one hand up to where his face was most likely to be. Giggling softly when her fingers collided with his nose, she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

"Goodnight Spencer,"

"Goodnight Celia,"

She turned around, and snuggled up against his body. Carefully, Spencer wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. She covered his hand with her own and gave a content sigh. Spencer brought his nose up in her mass of curls, and breathed in deeply. Their breathing matched, and it didn't take long for neither one of them to fall asleep.

--

When Spencer woke up, he was alone. Looking around, he sighed. He wasn't terribly hung over, but he had a slight headache that reminded him of the previous night. Putting on his clothes, he went out into the kitchen, where he could hear Celia sing along with the radio. He took a few moments to just look at her, dressed in long sleeved pyjamas and dancing around as she made pancakes.

"_Some boys take a beautiful girl_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world_

_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun_

_Oh girls, they wanna have fun_

_Oh, girls just wanna have fun,"_

She twirled, and a big smile appeared on her face when she saw him standing there. "Morning. I put some water and aspirin on the counter for you, there's fresh coffee and if you're hungry I'm making pancakes." She turned down the volume on the radio and then continued making breakfast.

Spencer chuckled, going into the kitchen and sitting down by the table. A quick glance at his watch let him know that it was only 8.30. He would have plenty of time to get back to his hotel and change clothes. "Thanks. Have you been up long?"

Celia shook her head. "No, only about half an hour. You looked so tired, I didn't want to wake you,"

He nodded and popped back the aspirin before going over to the coffee maker. Pouring himself a cup, he looked around for the sugar. "Celia, where's your sugar?"

"Second cabinet on the right, bottom shelf," she replied, flipping the pancake. "These are done, if you want some,"

"I'll just stick with coffee, thanks,"

"Suit yourself. I make the best pancakes in Las Vegas," Celia smiled, sitting down and starting to eat.

"So what's on your schedule for today?" Spencer asked, already feeling the aspirin start to become effective.

"I'm meeting up with a client to discuss the photographs I took at her daughter's sweet 16." She took a sip of her coffee. "You call me when you need me, okay?"

Spencer nodded. "Off course I will. Speaking off, I should get back to my hotel to change before meeting Morgan and Rossi at the police station."

Celia stood up. "Off course. I'll follow you to the door,"

Spencer grabbed his messenger bag from the living-room floor and went to the door. "I'll call you later,"

Celia smiled and leaned up to give him a soft kiss. "Be careful,"

"I promise. Bye." He left, and Celia stood behind in the doorway, a goofy grin on her face. When she remembered her breakfast, and went back into her apartment.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sick, I'm tired, and I'm bored, so I thought that I could give you an update. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, only my original characters.

* * *

**Never not need you**

**Chapter 5**

Celia hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder and opened her mail at the same time. She had just come back from a meeting with her client, and she was extremely tired. When she had just poured herself a cup of coffee, the door bell rung. Looking through the peephole, all she could see was a chin; but she knew who it was. Opening the door, she silently beckoned for Spencer to come in, which he did.

Leading him to the couch, she sat down in his lap and urged him to talk. She held his hand as he spoke of what they had discovered, stroking his knuckles every so slightly.

"What if it's true? What if my father is a killer?"

"There must be some sort of mistake. I remember your father, and I don't think that he could kill anybody." Celia reached up and cupped his cheek. "It will all work out, I'm sure of it,"

"I'm going to visit my mother tomorrow. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, I haven't seen her for such a long time. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Spencer shook his head. "Just be here."

Celia nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. "I can do that." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned her head against his chest, offering silent comfort.

--

Celia squeezed his hand reassuringly, and Spencer offered a small smile of gratitude in turn. Celia looked around, curious about what kind of place the Bennington Sanatorium was. She knew that it was a highly recommended place, otherwise Spencer wouldn't have put his mother there.

They rounded a corner, and Celia's eyes was drawn to a tall thin woman with blonde hair sitting by a window, just staring out into thin air. She recognized the woman as Diana Reid, even though she looked more worn out than when Celia had seen her last. Spencer dropped her hand and went up to his mother, sitting down on a chair next to her.

"Mom,"

Diana Reid looked up at her son. "Spencer. What are you doing here?

"I brought someone for you to meet." He gestured for Celia to come up to them. She took hesitant steps forwards, brushing back her hair from her face. She sat down next to Spencer and smiled at Diana.

"Hi Mrs Reid,"

"Celia, it's so good to see you. Do you have a date for the prom yet? You should take Spencer, you make such a cute couple,"

Celia looked puzzled at Spencer, who gave an almost invisible nod. She turned back to Diana. "Yes, Spencer and I are going to the prom,"

Diana smiled. "Wonderful. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class right after lunch,"

Spencer stood up, and Celia did the same. Walking away, Spencer touched her shoulder lightly. "I'm going to go talk to her doctor, can you wait outside for a few minutes?"

Celia nodded. "Sure. I hope everything works out." She went towards the exit, picking up her camera from her bag as she went. When she came outside she stopped and breathed in the warm summer air before looking around, trying to find something to take pictures of. Starting to click pictures at random, she looked up when she head her name being called. She smiled when she recognized the two men.

"Hey Derek, Dave,"

"What are you doing here?" Morgan asked, eyeing the brunette.

"Spencer wanted to visit his mother, and since I hadn't seen her in years, I agreed to come with,"

"Where is Reid now?"

"He was going to talk to her doctor, he should be right out,"

"Here he is," Rossi said, and Celia turned around. She smiled when she saw Spencer, and hung her camera around her neck.

"Hey, did you work everything out?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, it's all solved. We should get back to the police station." He turned to Celia. "Do you need me to give you a lift home?"

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. It's not that far, I'll walk. I'll talk to you later." She leaned up and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "Bye." She said to Morgan and Rossi, and then walked away.

Morgan chuckled. "If you tell me that nothing's going on I'll smack you,"

"Fine, then I won't tell you," Spencer replied. "Shouldn't we get going?"

"Aw come on man, give me something,"

"She's good at playing Blackjack," Spencer said, grinning to himself at Morgan's puzzled look. _Figure that one out if you can_.

--

Celia didn't know what to do. In just a few days, Spencer would go back to D.C, and their relationship would become as strained as it had before. She didn't want that. Especially not now when they had agreed to start an _actual_ relationship. She poured all of her worries and concerns into a phone call to her mother.

"I don't know what to do, mom. I don't want him to leave, but I know that he can't stay either,"

"_Have you talked to him about this honey?"_

Celia sighed. "No I haven't. He's been so busy with the case, I've barely seen him. I don't want to burden him with my insecurities, not now when he has so many things on his mind."

"_The key to any relationship is communication, you know that,"_

"I know mom." Celia looked up when her cell phone beeped, meaning she had a new text message. Grabbing the phone, she saw that the message was from Spencer.

_Celia, I'm sorry we didn't get much time together today; you're __one of the reasons I stayed behind. I have a feeling that we're about to solve the case, so hopefully I can see you for a longer period of time soon. Yours, Spencer._

Celia felt a smile cover her face, and realized that her mother was still talking.

"_...__I was just telling him the other day that he needed to turn in the article, otherwise it wouldn't make it in this week's issue,"_

"That sounds great mom. Listen, I have to go, but I'll talk to you another day, okay?"

"_Yes you will. Take care, and I hope everything works out with you and Spencer. I love you,"_

"Love you too, bye." Celia hung up and threw the phone on the table. She didn't like not knowing what to do. She wanted control of her life, _needed_ control of her life. There was so many things in her life that she _hadn't_ had any control over, like her parents divorce, so now she was a bit of a control freak. Knowing that thinking more about it would drive her mad, Celia went to bed, deciding to take care of her feelings in the morning.

* * *

Like it? Loathe it? Love it? Let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yeah, so this is almost the end of this story. It's just one more chapter and then an epilogue, and it's done. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, only my original characters.

* * *

**Never not need you**

**Chapter 6**

Spencer was exhausted, both physically and psychically. Everything he had found out regarding Riley Jenkins and Gary Brendan Michaels was tearing on his sanity. To then find out that the bloody clothes he'd seen his father burn belonged to his mother had just been the tip of the iceberg. Sighing, he left the police station with Morgan and Rossi.

"We're not leaving until noon tomorrow, do you wanna hit the casino tonight?" Rossi asked, and Spencer shook his head.

"I'm going over to Celia's place. I'll be here tomorrow before the plane leaves though." He sighed when he saw the look Morgan gave him. "Don't even start, I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now."

Morgan chuckled, bringing his hands up in the air. "Hey, I wasn't going to say anything. We'll see you tomorrow then,"

Spencer nodded, and went towards his car, still deep in thought. He drove over to Celia's place almost on auto pilot, not really paying much attention to the traffic or his surroundings. Somewhere in the back of his head he recognized that he was going to the second floor, and even managed to find the right door before he shook himself out of his thoughts.

After ringing the doorbell, Spencer almost sighed out loud in relief when Celia opened the door. She didn't say anything, only embraced him in a tight hug; offering her silent support. Silently she led him into her apartment and sat him down on the couch, getting him a cup of coffee and waiting for him to start talking. Then, he spilled out all his feelings and emotions at once, talking so quickly that Celia had trouble following his train of thoughts.

"So that's the reason your dad left?" She asked when he had finished talking.

Spencer nodded. "Yes it was. And to think, he was living 10 minutes away, and not once did he even try to contact us." His voice was lined with bitterness, and Celia stroked his arm.

"Let it go Spencer; he doesn't deserve these emotions from you,"

Spencer looked at her, and pressed his lips against her hard. She didn't protest and met his kiss with equal enthusiasm and passion. When he started to push her back against the couch though, she pulled back.

"Spencer, we need to talk,"

"About us?"

Celia nodded. "About us. Do you still mean what you said? That when the case was over you'd be here with me?"

"Yes, I still mean what I said. If you want me, that is,"

She nodded again, a small smile on her face. "I do. But where do we go from here? You have to get back to D.C tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yes, I have to get back tomorrow." Spencer paused, looking down at his hands. "Maybe you could go with me. As a sort of vacation." He stole a glance up at Celia. Seeing the blank look on her face, he felt his gut sink. "It was just a thought; forget about it,"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Their eyes met, and Spencer nodded. "Yes I do."

"Why? Why do you want me to come with you?" she questioned. She knew why, but she needed to hear the words out loud. She needed the confirmation before putting her heart out.

"Because I love you, Celia. I love you,"

A smile covered Celia's lips, and she leaned forward to press her lips against his. Her arms moved up around his neck, pressing him closer to her. Too soon she pulled away, but leaned her forehead against his and looked into his eyes; light green meeting deep brown.

"I love you too," Celia breathed, trying and failing to keep a grin off her face. "So much." She didn't really give him a chance to answer before she pressed her lips against his again. Before it could lead anywhere, she pulled back and stood up. "Come on." She smiled, offering him her hand. He took it, frowning slightly and wondering what she was up to. She grabbed his hand in hers, and led him to her bedroom, closing the door behind them. Stopping in front of her bed, Celia pressed her lips against Spencer's and at the same time started to unbutton his shirt. A smile covered his face as he pulled her shirt over her head and pushed her back on the bed.

--

The sunlight that was streaming through the window fascinated Spencer. Well, it wasn't the sunlight per say that fascinated him, but the way it reflected off Celia's brown hair, making it shine almost mahogany. She was sleeping at the moment, facing him with an arm thrown over his naked waist. He took in the look of serenity on her face, her slightly parted lips, and the way her eyes were moving underneath her closed eyelids.

It still hadn't sunk in that she _loved_ him. Although it had been whispered between the two lovers many times during the night, lastly before they drifted in to a deeply satisfied sleep, Spencer had a hard time believing it was real. Believing that he was deserving of such happiness like the one he was feeling at the moment.

Lifting his hand, he lightly traced her cheek with the back of his hand, careful not to wake her up. It seemed that he was out of luck though, because she stirred and started to wake up.

Celia opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Spencer looking down on her, his head popped up on his elbow. "Morning,"

"Morning." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, running a hand through her hair. "Did you sleep well?"

"Amazingly good." She yawned. "Hey, do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's 10,"

Celia groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I have to get up and pack." Giving him another kiss, she sat up and swung her bare legs over the edge of the bed.

Spencer frowned. "When did you get a tattoo?"

She looked back over her shoulder. "Last year. Haven't you noticed it until now?" She chuckled. "It is kind of hard to miss."

Spencer sat up, and reached out to trace the outlines of her tattoo with his finger. The tattoo was a pair of angel wings that covered her entire back; each wing covering half her back. The top of the wings went right over her shoulder blades, and the tattoo ended on her lower back.

"Did you know that tattooing in the Western world today has its origins in Polynesia, and in the discovery of _tatau_ by eighteenth century explorers?"

Celia laughed and stood up, picking up her bathrobe from the floor and putting it on. "I didn't know that." She turned around to face him, a smirk on her lips as she pushed her hair from her face. "Now stop looking so damn tempting, I have to pack."

Spencer laughed and reached down to grab his clothes. After putting them on he walked over to Celia, who was standing by her dresser with her back towards him. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her neck and smiled when she leaned back into him.

"I love you," Spencer whispered, pressing another kiss to the base of her neck.

"I love you too," Celia replied, turning her head to kiss him properly. Then she pulled away. "Isn't your birthday coming up soon?"

Spencer laughed. "Yeah, next week. Then I'll be officially two years older than you,"

"Just because my birthday's in December doesn't mean you get to bully me," she pouted. A yelp escaped from her lips when he spun her around in his arms and pressed his lips against his. Then, as soon as it started, he pulled away.

"Go pack," Spencer smirked before stepping back.

Celia snorted. "Damn tease."

* * *

**Like it? Loathe it? Love it? Let me know. (Picture of Celia's tattoo can be found on my profile)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so, so sorry about not updating, the last week has been pretty busy. This is the last chapter of this story, I'm going to post an epilogue in the next few days but then that's it. I am going to write a sequel, but I don't know when. Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot. A link to the outfit I vaguely describe in this chapter can be found at my profile (I discovered polyvore a few days ago and have been like obsessed :P)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, only my original characters.**

* * *

**Never not need you**

**Chapter 7**

Neither Morgan nor Rossi was particularly surprised when they saw Celia get out of Spencer's car at the airport, nor were they surprised by the couple's easy banter.

"Did you have to pack so much? Your bag weighs a ton!"

Celia laughed, but took her suitcase from Spencer's hands. "Stop complaining; you're an FBI agent, you should be able to carry a suitcase. Smile." A flash went off, and she laughed again at the look on Spencer's face. "Besides, you never know what clothes you might need, so I had to be prepared."

Morgan gave Spencer a cheeky grin as they boarded the plane, but the young genius ignored him. Celia sat down in the seat by the window, kicking off her shoes and curling her legs up underneath her. Spencer sat down next to her, placing a hand on her knee and drawing light circles on the skin. Celia placed her hand over his, entwining their fingers as she thought back on their friendship through the previous years.

_Flashback_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

_Spencer looked up from the book he was reading with a frown, not knowing where the tapping sound came from._

Knock. Knock. Knock.

_He looked in the direction of his window, and was shocked when he recognized his friend; looking extremely upset.__ He crawled off his bed, getting his foot caught in the cover and almost tripping, and went to open the window._

"_Celia, what's wrong?" _

_The 17-year old girl sniffed, bringing one hand up to brush her hair from her face. "Can I come in?" she said meekly, her voice broken by the sobs that was wrecking though her body. Spencer moved aside, and she jumped into his room, like she had done so many times before. _

_Spencer was baffled for a second, taken aback by her appearance. She was wearing a knee length dress, her hair was up in a fancy do, and she was carrying high heeled shoes in her hand. Then he remembered. The Prom._

"_Did something happen?"_

"_Could you lend me some clothes? I want to get out of this dress as soon as possible."_

"_Off course." Spencer __went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a washed out 'Yale' t-shirt. "You can change in the bathroom." _

_Accepting the clothes from his outstretched hand__, she sniffed. "Thank you." _

_Spencer watched her retreating __form with a frown, still not understanding what could have happened to make her so upset. She came back a while later, dressed in his clothes and with her hair tumbling around her shoulders. She sniffed again and sat down on his bed, pulling her knees up to her chest and bowing her head. Hesitating, Spencer sat down next to her. _

"_Do you want to tell me what happened?" _

"_It was just a joke." Her voice was so quiet that Spencer almost didn't hear her._

"_What was a joke?" _

_Celia turned her head to look at him, her eyes flooding with tears. "Brian asking me to the prom. It was all just a cruel joke." She broke down in tears again, and Spencer carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulder, drawing her into his body. She rested her head on his shoulder and moved nearer into his side. They sat like that for a long time, until Spencer noticed that her tears had been replaced with deep breaths, signaling her sleep._

_End Flashback._

Celia was pulled out of her thoughts when the airplane roared to life, and she clutched Spencer's hand tighter. Flying wasn't one of her favourite things. Spencer chuckled, and she gave him an icy look.

"Sorry." Still, the corners of his mouth tugged upwards in a smile. He held her hand through the entire plane ride, talking and joking with her to take her mind of her fear. Each time he was rewarded with her smile Spencer felt his heart skip a beat. He loved her so much that it almost hurt. Although he had never thought about it before, he knew he wanted to marry her.

When the plane touched down on D.C land, Spencer's cell phone rang, and Celia watched as his face lit up in a smile as he spoke with the person on the other line.

"...yes Garcia, I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and looked at Celia. "JJ's given birth."

A smile covered Celia's face at the news. She hadn't met J.J, but had heard a lot about her from Spender, and felt a bond with the older agent. "That's great! Are we going over to the hospital?"

"Sure. Let's just get back to my apartment first and leave our bags." A grin covered his face. "I want to show you where you'll be living for the next two weeks."

Celia grabbed his hand. "Let's go then."

--

"Are you sure I look okay?" Celia asked, her brow furrowed as she looked at Spencer. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, she really wanted the other agents to like her.

"You look beautiful as always." Spencer took a step forward and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "They're going to love you, just like I do."

A sweet smile graced her lips and she leaned up to give him a soft kiss. "I love you too. Now let's go before I freak out completely." She grabbed her messenger bag and camera from where she had put them just inside the door, and held her hand out towards Spencer. He took her small hand in his bigger one, and placed a kiss to her knuckles before leading her out of the apartment.

The entire way over to the hospital Celia was a nervous wreck, and she twisted the hemline of her shirt between her fingers. When Spencer saw this, he placed a hand on top of hers, stilling her movement.

"I promise you, they're going to love you."

She turned her worried, green eyes towards him, and bit her lip. "I don't know. I'm not a social person Spence, you know that. People have a tendency _not _to like me."

"You're being ridiculous. They are going to like you, I promise you."

By the time they had reached the hospital, Celia's had calmed down and was now mostly curious about meeting the people Spencer had been talking so much about. With her lover's hand tightly clasped in her own they walked towards the maternity ward.

When they found the right room, Celia moved a bit behind Spencer, feeling shy. She didn't really pay attention to the conversation until it was directed at her.

"This is Celia, my girlfriend. Celia this is J.J, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner and Will LaMontagne." He gestured to each person when he presented them, each one giving a small smile or a wave. Celia felt her cheeks flush, and she gave a small wave. A look passed between J.J and the man Celia asumed to be Will, before Will cleared his throat.

"Well, I could sure use a cup of coffee. Anybody else?" his New Orleans accent was heave, and he gave Celia a small smile. Everybody but Spencer and Celia left, and she gave J.J a smile.

"He looks beautiful, congratulations."

A smile passed between the women before J.J looked up at Spencer. "There's something I want to ask you, but it can wait."

Spencer frowned. "What is it?"

"Will and I were talking, and we want you to be Henry's godfather."

The look that came onto Spencer's face almost made tears of joy appear in Celia's eyes, and she squeezed his hand.

"Do you want to hold him?" J.J smiled at her colleague. Spencer very carefully took the baby from her arms, a look of adoration on his face. Now Celia's eyes teared up for real. To see the man she loved this happy was something she valued highly. Especially with everything he had gone through.

"If anything should happen to us, it's yours and Garcia's job to make sure he gets in to Yale."

"Yale? Yale? Do you want to go to Yale, Henry? That was your Godfather's safety school." A tearful chuckle escaped from Celia's lips. "Don't worry, I can get you into CalTech with one phone call." A small click was heard, and both J.J and Spencer looked up. Celia had just snapped a picture on Spencer and Henry, a few tears in her eyes as she tried to control her emotions.

Spencer carefully handed back Henry to J.J and then stepped up to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. She put down her camera and hugged him back, blinking back tears. Looking up at him, she gave him a soft kiss.

"I love you." She whispered, a small smile on her face.

Spencer kissed her again. "I love you too."

* * *

**Like it? Loathe it? Love it? Let me know.**


	8. Epilogue

A/N: This is the very end to this story, and I just wanted to say that it has been great writing this. Don't worry though, there will be a sequel. I just don't know when I'll start posting it, because I think I want to finish to Harry Potter story first. But you never know, I may get an insufferable plot bunny that makes me type it out faster. Please review. Celia's outfit will be available as a link on my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, only my original characters.

* * *

**Never not need you**

**Epilogue**

Her two weeks were almost up. Celia knew what to do though, she had been thinking about it all night and had finally reached a decision. She didn't want to be away from him, she couldn't stand the thought of it. Tomorrow was Spencer's birthday, and Celia had plans to tell him about her plans over dinner.

Giving herself a look over in the mirror, she smiled and then walked out of the apartment, grabbing the car keys on her way. She was meeting Spencer for lunch at Quantico, and she wanted to look her best. She was dressed in grey slacks, a white ruffle blouse and blue heels. Black and blue bangles adored her wrists and she had her trusted black messenger bag slung over her shoulder.

Singing along with the radio as she drove, Celia couldn't help the big grin that was on her face. When she was getting close, her phone rang. Seeing that it was Spencer, she flipped the phone open.

"Hey babe. You calling to check up on me?"

Laughter was heard. _"No, I was just wondering where you were. I'm getting hungry here, you know."_

"I'm only a few minutes away."

"_Be careful. __Do you know how many people are killed each year because they were talking on the phone while driving?"_

Celia chuckled. "I promise, I'm careful. I gotta go now, I'm driving off the interstate right now. I'll see you soon okay?"

"_Yes, I will. I love you."_

"Love you too, bye." Throwing her cellphone in the passenger seat, she continued to drive, now wanting to see Spencer even more.

--

Celia heels clicked against the sidewalk as she walked towards the restaurant she and Spencer had agreed to meet for lunch. She was a bit late, and hurried her steps. Pushing her way through the people that was walking in front of her, a smile covered her face as she lay eyes on the person coming towards her. Spencer's hands were stuck deep into his pockets, but he removed a hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind his ear. When they reached each other, Spencer pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey Celia."

"Hi Spencer." He bent down and gave her a quick kiss. Neither one of them were big fans on PDA, preferring to keep their business private. "Are you ready to eat?"

Celia nodded. "I'm starving." She took his hand in hers and they went into the restaurant.

--

Spencer woke up the next morning to a very good feeling. When he opened his eyes he was met with the top of Celia's brown hair. She was straddling him, placing light kisses on his exposed chest, and he reached up a hand to tangle in her long hair. Celia looked up when she realized he was awake, and a smile covered her face.

"Good morning." She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "Happy birthday."

A grin came onto his face as he placed his hands on her waist. "Thanks. What time is it?"

"7.30." A smirk covered her face as she spoke, and she ground her hips against his to amplify her point. A groan fell from Spencer's lips, and he flipped them so that Celia's body was pressed underneath his.

"Good morning, indeed." He leaned down to capture her lips with his own, sucking gently on her lower lip as his hands caressed her body.

A moan ripped through her throat, and she started to kiss him back, fingers threading through his hair to pull him closer.

--

"I'll see you tonight?"

Spencer looked up at Celia, and his heart skipped a beat. She was dressed in one of his shirts, her hair messy from their earlier activities. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

"I'll call before I leave, okay?"

Celia shook her head yes. "I'll see you later." She pulled him down by his tie and kissed him soundly before pushing him towards the door. "Now go before I drag you back to bed."

Spencer laughed, and stole another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go." This time Spencer left, but not without pressing his lips against hers again. Her laughter could be heard as he disappeared out the door.

--

The candles had burnt out, and the bottle of red wine stood unopened in the refrigerator. Celia hugged her knees to her chest, ignoring the chill that the thin lace negligee didn't protect her from. In her head she went over the last couple of hours, and the phone call.

_Flashback _

"_I'm so sorry Celia, you know I am."_

_She knew it wasn't his fault, but still she couldn't stop the tears from filling up in her eyes. "Yeah, I know." She cleared her throat, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed there. "It's not your fault that you have a case. It's just bad luck that it had to be on your birthday."_

_A pause, then he spoke. "We'll do this when I get back, okay?"_

"_Yeah, that's fine. Call me when you get back?"_

"_Off course. I love you."_

"_I love you too. Bye."_

_End Flashback_

It could have been hours, days, weeks. Celia didn't notice. When she heard the clock strike 11, she went into the bedroom and lay down under the covers. Unwanted tears formed in her eyes, and she cried until she fell asleep.

--

He was gone for three days. But when Celia came home after grocery shopping late on Friday afternoon, and was so engrossed in her thoughts that she nearly tripped over Spencer's ready bag when she walked through the door. Putting down the bags on the floor, she kicked off her shoes.

"Spencer?" she called out, walking in to the living room. He met her in the living-room, and Celia flew herself into Spencer's arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face in his neck. Spencer was a bit surprised by her reaction at first, she hadn't behaved like this before when they'd been apart for a longer period of time. Then it hit him; this was the first time they had been separated as a couple.

"I missed you so much," she mumbled into his neck.

"I missed you too," he responded, placing a kiss at the top of her head. "We need to talk. It's been almost two weeks."

Celia pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "I know. Why don't we sit down?" Hands entwined, they sat down on the couch. Celia sat comfortably on Spencer's lap, head resting on his chest.

"What do you want to do? Stay here, or go back to Vegas?" Spencer asked after a few moments, and Celia looked up at him.

"I want you," she answered simply. She leaned up and kissed him, at the same time bringing a hand up to cup his face. "I have nothing in Vegas. All I need is right here."

"Same here." He grinned, and bent down to kiss her again. The grin kept him from kissing her properly, but neither one of them minded. Just being with each other was enough, for the both of them. The rest they would deal with as it came.

--

_He didn't deserve her. She was too good for him, too good for anyone. He could see her now. Talking on the phone, smiling. A scowl appeared on his face. She was talking to __ she just knew what he had done, she would be appalled. If she knew about the drugs, she wouldn't want to be with him anymore. She would be angry. Feel betrayed. Then she would be grateful. To him. It would all be over soon. He would make her his, if it was the last thing he did. He would made her say his way.

* * *

_

Like it? Loathe it? Love it? Let me know.


	9. Author's note Sequel

Author's note:

It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I'm pleased to say that the sequel to Never Not Need You is in the making. It's called 'I'm addicted to your light', and will be posted shortly. I have a really good feeling about this story, and I'm super excited. Until IATYL is posted, please read my other stuff (and don't forget to review).

Thanks

-- Morbidmuch


End file.
